fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riev
This Article is very well written although, I was under the impression that both Riev and Valtar were being menipulated by demons. There disires were being used to control them or (as with Lyon) they were possesed. This is backed by Rievs death quote "Heh heh heh... Even if you defeat me, you're too late to stop it. The one true demon... Will rise." This would implie that ether he or something with in him is a demon. Jacob Harbert 15:56, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Baron Joshua :Riev worships the Demon King. What he is saying is that even if he (Riev) dies, the Demon King will be able to revive himself. :EDIT: Valter is just a creepy Wyvern Knight. All human.--Otherarrow 16:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : I knew he served him but, could not remimber the game right out saying that he worshipes the Demon King or why he was Excumeted from the Church, Your interpitation makes sense and the evidence that I provided earlier could go for both view points. Thanks for writing. I don't wont to sound rude or strongheaded but, could you give me some ingame information that reviels that Riev worships the Demon King. Baron Joshua 13:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Baron Joshua While they never outright bluntly say "Riev worships the Demon King!" it's pretty obvious. He constantly refers to himself as the Demon King's servant, is the only human character who wants and actively works towards his resurrection (Lyon either wanted the power for himself or was outright possessed, depending on route), and is the only one aside from Lyon who controls the Demon King's monster minions. Aside from a alternate reading his death quote, there is no evidence that Riev was possessed. With possessed characters, they show that they are possessed in at least some way and the other characters will usually point it out at some point.--Otherarrow 16:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For the Info, it makes sense. But now I think that if the game does not say outright why he was excumunicated the article should not make an asumpsion sound like an outright fact. Even if the assumption makes sense. It could say "The game does not out right state this but it is Impossed by elements in both story Routes" or something like that. Thanks agian for Clarifing. Baron Joshua 12:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) A thought just came to my mind first of all, it is clear that Riev is not possesed and that he serves the Demon King. It is possible that he also worships him, this would explain why his body looks so drained. I find it odd that he is able to use Light magic. Should he not be a Druid or a Summoner? I understand that one does not (in the world of Fire Emblem) have to worship say the Demon King to use Dark Magic but it is strange. He was also Excumunicated so he can not be a bishope (I understand that it is just a Class), I think a mistake has been made some where. Baron Joshua 00:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Evil characters have used Light Magic both before and after Riev and there have been other evil Bishops (Gharnef, Kenneth, Lekain, Eremiya, and that's just off the top of my head). As for a "in-universe" explanation, Light magic seems to run on the power of faith in Magvel (according to Knoll), but it seems that it doesn't matter what the faith is in.--Otherarrow 00:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Info. I was not aware of thier being evil bishops in other games since I only have Sacred Stones. As for the information given by Knoll, I have not been able to keep him alive long anof to hear it. Baron Joshua 22:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) where does it say that he was excommunicated? It is revealed that Riev was excommunicated from Rausten on Chapter 19: Last Hope. Just before the battle starts, Riev says, "You cretin Mansel...you never should have excommunicated me. The Demon King will be your new master!" Black Knight Zelgius 22:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Black Knight Zelgius